Drywell loadbreak fuse holders are commonly used to provide a sealed enclosure for a non-expulsion fuse assembly used in conjunction with oil-filled distribution transformers and switch modules. The fuse holder is generally mounted in the transformers to provide direct access to the fuse through the enclosure opening without opening the interior of the transformer to the atmosphere. The interior of the holder is sealed from both the atmosphere and from the fluids which are used to cool and insulate the transformer. In some instances, an electrical loadbreak device is provided with the non-expulsion fuse assembly.